


旧世纪

by CoastCT



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, pre-epilogue(Homestuck)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoastCT/pseuds/CoastCT
Summary: Karkat Vantas有时候会想到某个人。
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 3





	旧世纪

Karkat有时候会想到某个人。

他平时都比Dave醒得晚，事实上，自从来到Earth C，赖床不起也成了常态。Earth C有着完美到近乎不真实的和平，自然也没有必要起得很早。他的身体似乎铁了心要把前几年少睡的觉恶补回来，Dave也就由着他。但今天他醒得格外早，于是蹑手蹑脚地洗漱穿衣，然后去客厅里坐着。

距他们来到这里已经第几个年头了？在经历过那样一堆荒唐透顶的事情以后，实在是很难继续追溯时间。他瞄了一眼自己平常从未在意过的日历，首先看到的是Dave用红笔圈出来的日期，然后才看到年份——5004年，也就是说他们已经在这里待了四个人类年。Karkat在心里默默换算，很好，快两个天杀的Sweep了，想来也没有多久，只是少了担心受怕，没有人随时可能会胸口被捅上一刀或者一叉或者其他乱七八糟的玩意了。

John前几天过了生日，他和Dave没有去给他庆祝，因为John坚持说不用麻烦，只有Jade执意要去陪他。他烦躁地拿起手机想查看一下别人的动态，思考了片刻却又放下了。取而代之，他盯着日历发起了呆，回忆Terezi几个月前跟他讲述的事情。可怜的Terezi，到现在也没有找到Vriska，Karkat猜她是终于忍不住想要找人倾诉那些只有她知道的事情，而Karkat永远都是一个好的倾诉对象，所以她才会来找他。诚然，他以前问过Terezi关于“重启”之前的事情，但她总是突兀地转移话题或是避而不谈，Karkat也就尊重她的选择。

不出他所料，谈话的大部分都是关于Vriska的——她在彗星上如何杀死了Vriska，她如何在接下来的三个人类年里因为愧疚而逐渐颓丧了下去，她如何让Aranea治好了自己的眼睛——但除了这些，Terezi还告诉了他一些别的事情，关于他和Dave幼稚的小争斗，她和Gamzee糟透了的昏暗情史，他在梦境泡泡里的树屋下对她的鼓励。其中有几件事特别引起了他的注意力，比如他如何使Gamzee平静下来，避免了一场血淋淋的杀戮，又如何在前往救助Terezi时被Gamzee抓住肩膀，被Terezi的手杖捅了三次后坠入岩浆。

Karkat现在经常思考这些事情。他问了一些细节，但Terezi对有些事情并不特别了解。该死，他突然希望自己是心灵之先知，而不是什么令人反感的血液之骑士，至少对他来说另一条时间线所发生的事情就不会如此模糊。

他们很少再提那个混蛋了。Gamzee，Gamzee，他们对这个名字都避而不谈。他有时会想他们到底做得对不对——把Gamzee锁在冰箱里然后扔下他？Karkat不认为Gamzee应该被原谅或是能够被救赎，但偶尔他会怀疑这事的正确性。悖论宇宙里几乎所有人都是受害者，他想，万一Gamzee是个混蛋只是因为他必须是这样，正如其他许许多多必须“被发生”的事件呢？在悖论宇宙的法则下，善恶观念被悄悄地削弱了，替换了，成为了世界上最主观的东西，这或许也是他此时正试图为Gamzee辩解的原因。

但是他杀了你。Karkat的思考锅里有一个声音对他说。这样的想法不能更他妈的可笑了。

Gamzee杀了他。他不明白为什么Gamzee在那条时间线里选择了这样做，同时觉得另一条时间线的自己多半也不明白。从Terezi的描述来看，他似乎并没有思考的时间。而另一条时间线的自己，在冲向那个无耻的混球时，是确确实实想要杀死Gamzee，还是想要阻止他？Karkat头一次觉得“自己”对他来说如此陌生又遥远。之前将Gamzee安抚下来的他又是怎么想的呢？他怕Gamzee怕得要死，于是也不认为自己有什么与失心疯杀人狂对峙的勇气。万一那个方法没有奏效呢？到底是什么给了他“如果Gamzee没有让他血溅当场，就再给他一次机会”的想法？

Karkat重重地叹了口气，起身去拿了杯水。思考没有答案的问题只能浪费你自己他妈少得可怜的脑细胞，他想，如果你稍微还有点天杀的智力就应该把这些肮脏的想法扔进垃圾桶——尽管像这样自我贬低同样也没有任何意义，但他也很习惯这么做了。他打开百叶窗，看着地平线刚刚升起的太阳照亮美丽的新世界，一瞬就将充满了痛苦的旧世界抛到脑后。又是美好的一天，他对自己嘲讽道。

他有时候会想到某个人。


End file.
